life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson's Day In
The first episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Allowance Day Synopsis Hugh and his family get stuck at home after an unexpected blizzard. Transcript It was a cold January night in London, England. The Lawson family was huddled over the fireplace. Hugh: Mom, when will this blizzard end? Tomas and I were going to go shopping for college textbooks. Hannah: It'll end soon. Hugh: School better not be cancelled. I have to take my SAT test tomorrow. Alicia: I could tutor you. Hugh: No thanks. Besides, what do you know about the properties of physics and Charles Darwin? Alicia: Plenty you don't know. Hugh rolled his eyes. He began shivering. Hugh: Dad, you NEED to make some of your famous tomato soup, like, now! Aaron: Hang on. I'm checking the weather. The Lawson siblings (in unison): UGH! Aaron: There'll be clear skies the rest of the week. Oh. But tomorrow...we'll be here a while. Audrey: What do you mean? My hair can't last in this cold! It'll be totally frozen! Ashley: Oh please. Just do what I do. Wear a hat! Audrey: Oh god no! The power went out. Alana: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is a disaster! The internet's gone! Hugh: Oh big deal! Alana: It is when my precious Howie-bae is about to text in a few minutes! Hugh rolled his eyes. Angela: Well, I can't play basketball in this cold. I'm screwed. Anna: And my video games! Hello? I never saved my last Pokemon game! Abby: Sigh. This is better than being trapped in the light. The heat. The... Hugh: Well, you might miss your poems. Yeah. I actually used a few of them to start the fire. Abby: You didn't. Hugh: I'm kidding. The next morning, they were still stuck at home. Hugh: That's it. I'm getting outta here! Hannah: No! It's not safe out there. Hugh: Please. I got my coat, gloves, hat, boots...you name it! Hannah: Okay, then. Just be careful. Hugh: I will! Hugh left. Alana: Well, if Hugh's leaving... I am! Amanda: No! I am! Angela: No me! Aaron: Quiet! Hugh wanted to go to the library. Remember? Hannah: To study for his SAT's. Alicia: I could've tutored him. Just saying. Hannah: This could be a nice day to spend together as a family. Aaron: Yeah! Let's seize this opportunity. Lawson sisters (in unison): Okay, okay... Hannah: Good. We'll have fun. Trust me. Meanwhile, at the library... Hugh was reading his SAT prep book when the power went out. Hugh: Seriously? The power went out HERE?! Hugh grumbled and started to head home. Meanwhile, back at home, the rest of the family were playing card games. Alana: Go fish! Alicia: We were playing Uno. Amber: Who cares? I wanna share my new song with you. Alison: And my jokes. Alicia: WHO CARES!? The sisters began arguing right when Hugh entered. Hugh: I'm home! The sisters continued arguing. Hugh: Hello? The sisters argued even more. Hugh: That's it. Hugh left and headed to his room. Amber: Did you hear something? Amanda: Heh. I don't know. Anna: Let's just finish this game. Suddenly, the power came back on. Audrey: Oh yay! Time to fix my hair!! Audrey left. Alicia: Well. I guess we'll all go back to school tomorrow. Anna: Phew! I thought I was going to be stuck here forever! All the sisters united in a group hug. Abby: That was nice.Category:Episodes